1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video projector and, in particular, to a video projector which enlarges and projects an image displayed on transmission-type display means such as a transmission-type liquid crystal panel or the like by use of a projection lens and a projector light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, this type of video projector uses, as a projector light source, a lamp of large power consumption (for example, a halogen lamp of several hundreds of watts).
Also, according to the prior art, a liquid crystal view finder of a VTR with a camera is used, a projector light source having a high brightness is provided instead of a normal back light, and the upside and downside and/or right and left of a display image are inverted, whereby the above-mentioned view finder can be used as a video projector (see Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 1-115371).
However, conventionally, there has been available only an exclusive video projector which uses commercial power provided through a wall outlet because the projector light source thereof consumes a large quantity of power. Also, since the projector light source produces a large quantity of heat, the conventional exclusive video projector requires a cooling fan of a large size. For these reasons, there has not been available an exclusive video projector of a small size and a light weight which is handy to carry and can be driven by a battery.
On the other hand, another type of conventional video projector which is used in combination with the liquid crystal view finder of the VTR with a camera as described above, uses the battery of the VTR with a camera as the power supply source thereof and thus is reduced in size. However, in order to project enlargedly the same image as the finder image, it is necessary to invert the upside and downside and/or right and left of the finder image before it is projected.